


It's Halloween After All

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, I just tagged the ones that have lines, all Legends make an appearance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Zari can't leave little Ray without at least trying to cheer him up a little. Surprisingly, everyone agrees with her plan.Set near the ending of 3x4.





	It's Halloween After All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Halloween.

After talking to little Ray, Zari felt like leaving now would be a cop out, and not a good one. Even when she knew that Ray would grow up to be the amazing, always positive sunshine she knew and actually started to like, right now, his younger self was miserable and she just couldn't leave him knowing that she could do something about it. 

"What would you dress up as? If you could go trick or treating I mean."

Ray looked at her with his big, sad eyes, which now actually lit up a little at the question.

"The Atom! I know he's real now! And he's awesome!" His face fell a little again. "But I don't have anything to built a costume with and there's no time anyways. And I have no one to go with."

The sadness in his voice was all Zari needed to make a decision, so she told him to wait, that she would have a surprise for him later and went back to the Waverider. Convincing Ray was the easiest, he was immediately there for her plan, already bolting towards the fabrication room to make little Ray a time appropriate Atom costume that looked like the boy could have made it himself (and that took just enough assembling for him to have some fun with his younger self while still being able to go trick or treating that night).

Getting the others to agree to her plan was a little harder, surprisingly Sara was quite easily convinced, clearly being a fan of Halloween. Martin and Jax basically shrugged and Mick merely grunted, while Amaya looked at her with a glimmer in her eyes that told her she had a plan of her own that might not end all that well for her. 

"If we're going trick or treating, you need a costume too."

"Wait, what?"

Everyone else chimed in, clearly eager for her to join their superheroes in ridiculous outfits club. Eventually she relented, after all, it had been her idea and she did understand the reasoning of needing a costume when going trick or treating. And when she saw little Ray's reaction to her new outfit, it was all worth it – not that that meant she wouldn't complain about it, because, of course she would. 

But in the end, it was all about the boy and she was glad that they were able to give him at least one night of happiness with his friends.


End file.
